<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another fucking hamilton Textfic by YAH_YEETboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277529">Another fucking hamilton Textfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi'>YAH_YEETboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, i wrote this a long time ago that's all I remember lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another fucking hamilton Textfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petit Lion added salty burr, Turtle Bitch, ‘Angel'ica, helpless, Margarita Bitch, LafaYEET, Horse Fucker, mac n cheese, Jemmy, and lady in red to the chat.</p><p>Mac n cheese: wtf it's 3 AM</p><p>Petit Lion removed Mac n cheese from the chat</p><p>Turtle bitch: phew, thank god. I thought you actually would let him stay.</p><p>‘Angel'ica: who tf says phew?</p><p>Turtle bitch: this bitch sweetheart</p><p>Petit Lion: I see how it is.. No sex tonight I'm pissed at u now.</p><p>Salty Burr: aaaaaand onto the next topic please-</p><p>Jemmy: why am I still here-</p><p>Petit Lion: cuz u cool. U ain't a stupid fuck like ur bf.</p><p>Jemmy: wow so mature</p><p>Petit Lion: ik</p><p>Jemmy added Mac n cheese to the chat</p><p>Petit Lion: I TRUSTED YOUUU</p><p>‘Angel'ica: KILL IT WITH FIRE</p><p>Mac n cheese: fuck you too</p><p>Petit Lion has left the chat</p><p>Turtle bitch added Petit Lion to the chat</p><p>Petit Lion has left the chat</p><p>Turtle bitch added Petit Lion to the chat</p><p>Petit Lion: John pls-</p><p>Mac n cheese: in all seriousness, why tf am I here?</p><p>LafaYEET: to escape our sad reality</p><p>Petit Lion: to minimize the suffering</p><p>Margarita Bitch: to take ur mind off of our sad thoughts</p><p>Mac n cheese: u guys what the actual fuck-</p><p>Salty Burr: great. It's 3 in the morning, Lafayette, Peggy, and Alex are depressed, John is probably crying over the ‘no sex’ thing that was sent 6 minutes ago, I am 99% sure James and Thomas are making out, and God knows what Eliza, Angelica, Hercules, and Maria are doin.</p><p>Lady in Red: add ‘Eliza and Maria are about to have passionate sex’ to the list.</p><p>Helpless: THERE R CHILDREN HERE</p><p>Turtle bitch: u referring to Alex or Thomas?</p><p>Helpless: both lol</p><p>Mac n cheese: I'll have you know I'm quite grown, Ty very much</p><p>Petit Lion: who tf asked</p><p>Mac n cheese: when tf did u become a 6th grader</p><p>Petit Lion: rn mf, now stfu</p><p>Mac n cheese: you little fuck</p><p>Salty Burr: aaaaaand they're at it again.</p><p>Horse fucker: I got this</p><p>Horse Fucker added Washingdad to the chat</p><p>Petit Lion has left the chat</p><p>Mac n cheese has left the chat</p><p>LafaYEET has added Petit Lion and Mac n cheese to the chat</p><p>Washingdad: it's nearly 4, shouldn't you all be in bed</p><p>Jemmy: I could ask the same thing for you, my excellency.</p><p>Washingdad: touche</p><p>Washingdad: why was I added again?</p><p>Turtle Bitch: ^^</p><p>Washingdad: I don't like how you guy’s names are quite explicit</p><p>Petit Lion changed mac n cheese’s name to Jeffersonofabitch</p><p>Washingdad: ALEXANDER</p><p>Jeffersonofabitch: YOU LITTLE SHIT- </p><p>Jeffersonofabitch: HE FUCKING DISABLED MY USERNAME PRIVILEGES</p><p>Washingdad: watch the language!</p><p>Petit Lion: U DESERVED IT</p><p>Horse Fucker: shit bouta go down</p><p>Washingdad: Stop using such sinful language!</p><p>‘Angel'ica: you missed out of the ‘sin’ part, sir</p><p>Washingdad: oh believe me, I'm well aware of Alex’s and John’s sex life. </p><p>Turtle Bitch: AND THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY</p><p>Petit Lion: I truSTED U</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>